


Filthy Futaba Goblin

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Farting, Filth, Goblin TF, Scat, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Futaba gets afflicted with a new status, one that makes all of those gremlin insults she gets over the internet pale in comparison.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 3





	Filthy Futaba Goblin

“Look, Joker, I appreciate the effort, but why are we doing this again?”

The voice of Futaba Sakura echoed from within her Persona, Necronomicon, as it flew across the warped sky of Mementos. The Leader of the Phantom Theives of Hearts, Joker, had dragged her along as he honed his abilities… for the seventh time this week.

“So we’re on our toes, Futaba. We’ve still got plenty to go before we’re done stealing hearts, wouldn’t you want to be in tip-top shape so we don’t get caught off guard by their defenses?” The masked youth replied as he dashed on through, carving common Shadows into ribbons with his knife and incinerating them with the help of Arsené. He had done this so many times that it had basically become second nature to him, which arguably made the exercise even more pointless.

The ginger-haired girl shook her head as she stretched around inside the mobile hacking den. “Yeah, but you could at least drag the others along if you’re going to do this! I’m going to miss my show if we keep doing this for too long!” She whined in his ear, a miniature projection of her bodysuited form appearing on his shoulder to illustrate her current frustrations.

“You’ve got it hooked up to record.” He replied casually after delivering a bullet to the face of another Shadow, making sure to reload after the fact. “Besides, your dad says you need some fresh air. I thought I’d oblige him. Mementos count as fresh air, doesn’t it?”

Futaba sighed as her visualized copy leaned against his head. “Not if you bring me here every day it doesn’t.” She bemoaned her situation, her eyes only barely bothering to read the information that was being processed on her screens. “So, what route are we going this time? The one with all the junk you can practice on, or the normal one that lets us be done in 5-10 minute tops?”

Right before Joker was allowed to answer, a bright red light flashed on one of the screens. “Hold on.” She muttered as she sat up straight, tapping away at the keys to understand what was hammering her brain with its presence… only for her scanners to notice something she had never seen before. “Do you see an enemy up ahead, Joker?”

“Little green guy, about the size of a Slime? Yeah, I see it. Never seen one like that before.” The masked thief replied as he got closer, gun and knife in accord as he didn’t want to take any chances. Sure, they were in the higher floors of Mementos and they weren’t really in danger, but he wasn’t about to let his guard down. Last time he did, Ann ended up disagreeable for a week.

Futaba scratched the back of her head as she let the data flow through her Persona, humming slightly to herself. “Maybe if I give this guy a little scan or two, then we can figure out what’s so wrong with it.” She chimed as she slammed her finger on one of the buttons, starting the scanning process.

The creature, a slime-colored Goblin-like thing, slowly writhed as it was covered in rays from the UFO-shaped object floating above it. It blinked and twitched unnaturally as it stared upward, its information slowly being processed. It didn’t seem to like that at all, as a bunch of foul liquid started pouring out of its mouth.

“...Futaba! It’s attacking!” Joker shouted as he realized the twitching and writhing wasn’t just for show, prompting him to fire a burst of bullets at it. However, he was just slow enough that it managed to vomit up a horrendous looking cloud of gas, seemingly stored within its distended belly. There weren’t any kinds of Shadows that had tried to attack her directly, so why was this one so different?

Thankfully the Goblin-like creature perished from the shots right after it had let out its attack, which meant that the two of them were left safe after the effects would subside. That being said, the cloud seemed to just inflict a number of status effects, evident by the horrible coughing and gagging echoing from Futaba’s comm link. “What the hell did it just do!? Oh god, it smells like dinner from last year, like it’s fermenting in the air! Gross!” She shouted as she did her best to avoid losing her lunch then and there.

“I should’ve shot it first chance we had, sorry.” The leader apologized as he made another impulsive reload, only to notice that the creature hadn’t disappeared into a puff of smoke like any other enemy. Knowing his friend’s current condition, he decided not to press further and figure out what it might be. “We can head back if you need a break, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted that.”

The girl could be heard coughing further, while the projection of her body was now visibly trembling as she was forced onto all fours. “Please. I need a bathroom and at least five cans of Soda once we’re back.” She muttered in between her gags, her entire body having taken on a green and sickly shade after being exposed to that foul cloud.

With that, Joker made his way out of Mementos. The less he troubled one of his teammates, the better. Unfortunately, if he had just attempted to analyze the strange enemy, he might’ve realized that his friend was in for quite the experience once she got back home…

\---

Sometime later, Futaba carefully shambled her way back into her room, still colored a tint of green thanks to the effects of the cloud refusing to leave her even after she had gotten out of the cognitive realm. Thankfully her father wasn’t present when she tried to sneak back in, so she didn’t have to deal with any potential humiliation.

Instead, all she had to deal with was the constantly throbbing headache and the overall taste of death in every sense of the word. She couldn’t see straight thanks to the way the filth had fogged up her sight. She could smell a stench that would surpass even the most aged of cheeses, and her tastebuds were overwhelmed with a taste so old it felt like it came from the last decade. The only two senses that hadn’t been manhandled by that cloud were her senses of touch and hearing, though the latter was arguable as she could hear every gagging motion her throat made trying to deal with the irritatingly awful taste…

“What the hell was that thing…” The ginger-haired girl muttered to herself as she wiped a bit of drool from her chin, not noticing that she had started drooling nor that she even did the motion instinctively either. She just locked the door behind her and hoped nobody would come in and see her in this condition.

No matter what had actually happened to her, she had something more important to focus on. Firstly, her Soda. Whenever she felt down or ill, she always downed a can or three, and that always solved her problems. So, like any responsible near-adult, she cracked open all three at once and chugged them down as fast as possible, not worrying about the fact that her lips were getting a little thicker which made it harder for the liquid to get into her mouth properly, thus causing it to spill over her clothes.

It was only after she finished washing down the terrible taste that she realized she had made a fizzy mess of her clothes, complete with a brownish stain across the front of her t-shirt. “Oh, great, just great.” She muttered, tossing the cans in the garbage, or at least attempting to. All three harmlessly plinked off the rim of the container and she immediately forgot about them all. Out of sight, out of mind.

Since she was used to being all alone in her room, taking off her clothes and being naked for the time being didn’t seem like the worst solution to a spill. So that’s exactly what she did, toss every single piece of clothing onto the floor and go around naked, just like one of those girls she had seen in her porn collection. Except she was in a room, not showing herself off to the world, but the semantics didn’t matter. 

Futaba’s eyes narrowed as she gave herself another look over, clicking her tongue. She was still colored a sickly green, and the shade had even gotten deeper since she last looked at herself. “What was that thing, and how’s it still affecting me?” She asked nobody in particular, before she cracked open another can of Soda…

Only to notice that she hadn’t actually cracked it, but rather torn a hole in the top using her much sharper and rugged nail. She blinked a few times, confused by how things were unfolding, but ultimately decided to just shrug it off and down the entire thing anyway. Not realizing that she was spilling all over herself thanks to the irregular hole and her plumped up lips. 

What she also didn’t notice was the fact that her Soda didn’t help with the taste of old food in the back of her throat. If anything, the liquid was taking on that same taste the second it made contact with her taste buds, and she was just getting used to the taste. Heck, the smell that radiated off her after she had been hit with the cloud wasn’t half bad either at this point, as she took a whiff of her own odor…

“Hrm, could use a bit more…” The ginger-haired girl muttered to herself as she raised her arms, letting the scent waft throughout the room. She didn’t realize that she was falling, much less that the smell was becoming permanent. If she ever tried to take a shower after this, she’d find that she couldn’t wash it out at all, and that she didn’t want out either.

Futaba grunted a little as she scratched her belly, feeling it slowly push outward as the status effects she was ailing from continued to change her body bit by bit. She bit into one of her bulging lips a little as she raised her leg, only to let out a brassy blast of a fart. *BRRRAAAAAAAAP* went her cheeks as another followed right behind it, and then a few more with the same intensity, slowly turning the air within the room a sickly green, just like her look…

What was she doing, exactly? She couldn’t remember that much anymore, but what she did remember was that she was still hungry. And one of the crucial parts of her brain that hadn’t been tampered with by the cloud that had ruined her, was knowledge of where her snacks were. She just had to climb into her chair, and then…

As soon as she tried to sit down, she realized that there was an issue. Namely, she hadn’t gotten properly seated, since her asscheeks were far too wide to fit onto the chair with the armrests still there. Not to mention that she wasn’t even tall enough to use the damn thing in the first place, prompting her to huff and strain regardless. She wanted to sit in it, and she wanted her damn snacks, stupid chair be damned!

Despite an earnest effort to slip into a space her ass wouldn’t fit into, the chair eventually gave way and was pushed out of the way of the desk entirely, sending the poor shrunken girl falling onto the floor face-first. Thankfully her cheeks had gotten pudgy enough that she didn’t get hurt from it at all, but it was still not the best experience. “Dammit, I just wanted my snacks!” The green-tinted girl whined as she tried getting back up…

Once Futaba was back on both feet, she looked to the side and noticed her full-sized mirror. The one she very occasionally used whenever she wanted to look cute. It wasn’t often, heck she didn’t even remember the last time she properly used it, but she had it. And as she looked at her reflection, she let out a bit of a confused grunt. “What, is that supposed to be me?” She asked, putting her smudgy fingers all over the glass as she tried to touch herself.

Who could blame her for asking that question? She had been a petite and slim girl that could fit in a high-tech bodysuit just a little while ago, and now she was a dumpy little goblin that barely reached up to her old self’s knees! Not to mention, thanks to being squished down into such a shorter package, all of the extra mass had to go somewhere. Whether it was her face now looking like it could be kneaded into dough, a belly that jutted out like she was pregnant, a pair of fat tits that leaked some sort of foul milk-like liquid, her thighs that were so wide she’d need at least three seats if she was out watching a movie, or the puffy pair of lips between those thighs that were leaking another disgusting and slimy substance that probably wasn’t meant for any kind of consumption. Combine all of that with her deep green skin color, and she looked just like that goblin they had been fighting, just much worse and identifiably female. To most people, she’d basically be hideous.

“I look... Fantastic!” But she wasn’t most people anymore. She was a goblin, that much was evident by the knife-like ears that now jutted out of the side of her head, as well as the nose that looked like it could drool out snot if she neglected it. Which she naturally did, causing the foul liquid to mix with the saliva that ran out from her plump dark-green lips. “Eheh, so this is what it’s like to be beautiful…”

Futaba had forgotten most of everything at this point. Why she felt sick, why she should be worried about herself, and most importantly that she shouldn’t be enjoying being a goblin. She was reveling in it, and she even started wondering why she ever felt bad? There wasn’t a single reason to feel awful, she felt great! In fact, she felt so great that she could… she could…

The goblin that was once a girl let out another grunt as she felt her bowels contract. She could feel something wanting out, and she just had to start pushing. She gasped and groaned as she put her stubby little hands on the surface of her tummy and pushed inward, panting with every passing second as she tried to get over the sensation that currently drove her.

She needed to take a fat shit, so that her belly could pile up more waste so she could repeat it all once more. She just pushed and pushed, heck she even got down on all fours and tried to force her belly against the floor to try and open up her ass just enough that it could all go out. At first, there was just a bunch of gas that flew out, with her tuba-like posterior making enough sounds to fill an entire orchestra with brass. She really did try, biting into those succulent lips of hers as the juices splattered all over, whether it was from her mouth, her tits or her gushing pussy.

Her efforts soon gave way as she felt her stomach shrinking, mere moments before the floodgates in her ass opened up. She grinned a little, only for her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she was given a taste of the wonders of relieving yourself. The fattest log of pure filth squeezed its way out of her asscheeks, with her ditzy giggles being the only other sound that filled the room as it slowly reached the floor.

The thing was arguably as big as one of her thighs, and that was just the head of it all. No wonder it was stuck inside her stomach for so long. The rest of the rope-like filth pushed out with much greater ease, coiling its way into a nice pile on the floor right below the goblin girl’s ass. If she could just stay on all fours and not collapse, she could remain at least a little clean. 

Not that she’d care, she was on board with any kind of filth at this point. Being a filthy goblin was her life’s purpose, that’s why she was born. Not to be a smart hacker or anything. As soon as the disgusting show finished, and the collective pile of her own waste laid behind her, she carelessly threw herself into it, grinning as she let the brown specks cover her green body like it wasn’t at all horrible.

“Heh… Felt nice to get rid of all that…” Futaba chimed to herself, rubbing her significantly smaller yet still pudgy belly as she started stretching… “Now, how about I get myself some delicious grub…” She muttered as she slowly got back up, shaking the filth off her to the best of her ability, while parts of her body remained permanently stained brown.

She didn’t realize that by letting out all of that filth, her status effects had finally worn off. But her actual status had permanently changed at that point, leaving the cute geeky Futaba a thing of the past. Now, there was only a gluttonous mess of a girl left behind, and she craved several things…

Most of all, she craved a man, and it wouldn’t be long before one came by…

\---

A few days after all of that had transpired, Akira Kurusu found himself at the door to Futaba’s room, a little sweat slowly running down the side of his head. He hadn’t checked up with her since he wanted to let her recover on her own, but when her dad told him that she had locked herself in there, and a horrible smell had started leaking out into the rest of the establishment, he had to do something.

“Futaba? Are you in h-” The black-haired boy asked as he opened the door with her father’s keys, only for his eyes to widen in shock at the horrible condition of the room as well as the unfathomably pungent smell that was piercing its way through his nose.

Shit, piss and other sorts of filthy substances were decorating the entire room. Whether it was her bed, her computer, any of her collectibles, it was all absolutely smothered and caked in things he never thought he’d see up close and personal. More than that, the entire room seemed to be filled with a thick cloud of brown gas that quickly rushed out of the room after he opened the door, forcing him to gasp and cough as he tried to get it out of his lungs…

What the hell had happened here? Last he saw her, she looked outright sick, and now… well, if these were the symptoms of the sickness, he pitied her more than anything, but she should’ve at least opened the door to let her father get a chance to help her…

As Akira’s mind tried to process what had happened, he neglected to notice something short and stubby walking up to him and yanking him forward, tossing him into the room where he’d collide with plenty of the waste that had been soaking into the carpet below. Once he managed to pull himself up, wiping away all of the disgusting junk from his face, he managed to catch a glimpse of the assailant…

“Ehehe, hey Akira…” Were the words that left Futaba’s mouth as he realized what had happened to her. It was also the last thing he could consciously remember before she forced herself on him, starting with her ass on his face. She had needs, and he was there to fulfill them. And she wasn’t about to let him go any time soon, as the door to the room quietly closed and locked itself.

What happened after that, not many knew. Nobody dared go into Futaba’s lair after that, and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts soon disbanded after that. They couldn’t run a crew like that with their Leader turned into a goblin’s near-permanent sex slave, after all. 

To this day, he’s still in there. Serving whatever needs she might have. Perhaps one day, he’ll become a filthy goblin just like her, and he’ll be free from his torment.


End file.
